When a problem arises in a vehicle, such as an automobile, the owner takes the automobile to a service station or a garage for a mechanic to diagnose the problem. If the problem occurs frequently or occurs at the service station, then the mechanic can diagnose the problem with the diagnostic tools on site. However, the problem can be intermittent and may not occur when the vehicle is at the service station, thus the mechanic may not be able to diagnose the problem. If the mechanic cannot diagnose the problem while the vehicle is at the service station, the owner can become frustrated because the problem still exists and he has taken time off from work in order to bring the vehicle in for service. Further, the owner will have to take additional time off to bring the vehicle back for servicing when the intermittent problem occurs again. This scenario can be repeated many times before the problem is properly diagnosed.
An intermittent problem or event may be a spark plug in one of the vehicle's cylinder that does not fire properly when the vehicle hits a bump in the road at certain speeds causing the vehicle to lose power. The event does not occur every time the vehicle hits a bump, but does occur enough that the owner is frustrated. Further, should the intermittent problem occur when the vehicle is in the middle of an intersection, the owner may cause an accident due to loss of power during acceleration across a crowded intersection. However, since the event may not be recreated at the service station or when the mechanic takes the vehicle for a test drive, it will be difficult for the mechanic to diagnose the problem.
Further, there are times when the diagnostic tool require a connection to external devices for updating or increasing functionality. Once such connection is a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connection. However, USB connections are meant for light duty in a home or an office and often are accidentally disconnected or damaged while in use in a harsh environment of a service station. The disconnection creates issues to a user and to the diagnostic tool.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method that can left attached to the vehicle in order to record certain events that occurs in the vehicle. It is also desirable to provide an apparatus that allows better connection between a computing device, such as a diagnostic tool and a USB connector.